


【方黄/剑弘】关于称呼

by Anub_is



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anub_is/pseuds/Anub_is
Summary: 方书剑有一点点“我吃醋了”，和很多很多“我想你了”。





	【方黄/剑弘】关于称呼

一辆脚踏车飘过

 

敏感词害死我了 艹（中日双语）又被屏了我哭了

 

 

 

 

 

我佩服老福特的屏蔽机制 我服了

 

·

方书剑不动声色地挪到黄子弘凡旁边的时候，后者心里底气就已经有点不足了。他悄悄往里靠了一下，然而方书剑和他挤在一张沙发上，手已经搭到黄子弘凡腰上了。

“你别这样，蔡蔡还在屋里跟超哥打电话呢。”黄子弘凡脑子里莫名其妙蹦出来这么一个昵称，仔细想想也没什么问题，张超本来就比他大，两岁，又不是没叫过哥，没什么不对的。可是现在，在方书剑眼里这就是对他黄了皮凡第一拥有者权||威的挑衅，赤||裸||裸的挑衅。明明他也比黄子弘凡大，就算大八个月也是大，为什么就不叫他哥！黄子弘凡歪过头看死死扒着他腰的方书剑，身边的醋味儿都要熏死他了。

方书剑吃醋其实挺好玩的，像小狗护主，黄子想起来就想笑，他看着方书剑稍微眯了下眼睛，完全没有意识到危险正在慢慢逼近。方书剑把手从黄子弘凡腰上拿开，他坐在沙发边沿，手转向身后撑着。沙发陷下去一块，黄子弘凡腿空着一块不太舒服，脚腕往回撤了一点就被方书剑轻易握住，拉到身前。黄子弘凡心虚地看着他眉梢一挑，乖巧地凑过身，把头往前一凑，胳膊搭着方书剑的肩膀，鼓着一边嘴看他。方书剑看着他眼睛睁的滴溜圆，嘴微微撅了一点，表情很可爱，忽然不太想较汁了，他放过了黄子弘凡的脚踝，转而开始蹂|||躏他的脸。小孩脸的手感真的太好了，软呼呼的，方书剑没忍住使了点劲，捏疼了黄子弘凡，小孩一个生气轻轻掐了一下方书剑的脸颊，并在他回击之前光速躺回了沙发上原来的位置，方书剑凑上去，双手手撑在黄子弘凡身侧，作势要拍他，结果黄子弘凡伸出手捏了捏方书剑的鼻子，还左右晃了一下，把自己逗乐了。

“黄子弘凡————”方书剑发出威胁的声音，还带着浓重的鼻音。只听到黄子弘凡控制不住的笑声“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我错了错了错了...”

“你就是仗着我不收拾你，今天有你好受的。”方书剑扣住他的下颌对着嘴|||唇啄|||吻几下，黄子弘凡也就是受着，时不时回应一下，脸上还是那副俏皮的样子，眼睛惬意地眯了一点，并没有一点怯意。方书剑手探进他背心伸到肩||胛骨摩|||挲的时候突然听到什么东西掉到地上的声音，一回头蔡程昱傻了似的站在走廊口，手机在地上躺尸。黄子弘凡本来微微仰着头闭着眼，听到“桄榔”一声之后也迅速睁开眼，看到蔡程昱后迅速收回了半搂着方书剑脖子的手，两人一副被现场捉奸的样子。蔡程昱捡起被吓掉的手机一溜烟跑出屋子了，没过一会方书剑收到一条“方方不打扰你们了哥先走了”的消息，满意地笑了。这个笑倒是看的黄子弘凡毛骨悚然。

中途被打断，黄子弘凡的兴致也少了点。剩下的几个小时他就继续窝在沙发上，位置都没怎么变，做的事也没变———专心的看电脑。方书剑惊了，这个人怎么可以这么蜗居上一天，姿势几乎没变过。他插着手开始担忧在美国的黄子弘凡一周的运动量足不足以支撑他不甚健壮的身体。但是该做的事小男孩不会忘，现在将近傍晚，蔡程昱估计是晚上回来，这几个小时足够他做他想做的事，或者说，该做的事了。

起初方书剑就是坐在终于放下了电脑的黄子弘凡旁边，头靠着他肩膀，黄子弘凡头上戴的耳机硌着他。他就双目无神地盯着电视，放着无聊老套的爱情片。快看到男女主情感高|||潮时，方书剑握住黄子弘凡的手腕，打断了黄子弘凡认真的观影。

“黄子，我们三个月没见面了。”他拇指轻轻地摩|||挲黄子弘凡的内腕，简单的动作不乏一些挑|||逗意味。

“你洗澡了，但是头发乱了哦。”方书剑又凑近一些，替黄子弘凡拨了拨头发，手指在他柔软的发丝上停留了几秒，又勾起他的手指。黄子弘凡脖颈处有淡淡的薄荷清香，是他自己的洗发露。前一天晚上睡觉的时候他抱着黄子弘凡在他颈///窝闻了一夜，那股不太明显的香味却让他迷恋。黄子弘凡眨巴眨巴眼睛，也不知道他到底明不明白方书剑的意思，于是后者又开口了，“我们继续吗？”他手指往前一插，轻而易举的扣住黄子弘凡的手。

直白且炽热，他成功地感觉到自己的头靠着的肩膀小幅度地抖了一下。“噢。”黄子弘凡恍然大悟道。他顺从地接受方书剑突如其来的吻，一时间客厅里只有两人湿答答亲|||吻的声音。对于制服小话唠黄子弘凡这种事，方书剑一向很自信。

他半睁着眼睛，看着咫尺之间闭的紧紧的眼睛还有发红的耳尖，忍不住捏了捏。方书剑让黄子弘凡侧躺着，自己跪坐着。黄子弘凡三下五除二蹬下了松松垮垮的睡裤，两人身影逐渐交叠在一起。

“嗯……方书剑你今天怎么回事，怎么这么磨叽...”黄子弘凡不耐烦道。方书剑不紧不慢地蹭他，插入好一会了丝毫没有要开始挺动的迹象。他耐心地磨到了腺点，心满意足听到黄子弘凡突然变调的呻吟，而后开始新一轮攻略城池。黄子弘凡本来手肘撑着沙发，被他突如其来的一番顶弄搞得卸了力，背部靠在方书剑腿上，仰着头，轻哼着展露漂亮的脖颈线条。

他们真的好长时间没做了。分别了一整个春季，黄子弘凡的学业压力摆在这里，连视频聊天他们都没打过几次，平常也就煲煲电话粥，试过一次phone sex，听着通过电流传来的相隔两岸的恋人的声音，方书剑简直快被勾死了。

今天抱到活的了，怎么可能轻易放过他。方书剑抓着黄子弘凡腿根发狠地顶撞，每一下都朝要命的地方去。从尾椎蔓延至头皮的快感让黄子弘凡放弃了克制声音，小声呻吟起来，“..你轻点....”

“不行，不存在的。我们好久没做了...你里面好紧，黄子。”黄子弘凡在床上脸皮薄，听不得荤话，整个人快烧着了。他发誓，在方书剑迷迷糊糊跟他表明心迹的那个夜晚，他怎么也想不到有朝一日那个纯情的小男孩能说出这种话来。

“你神经病……”小男孩激烈地摆动腰肢，黄子弘凡手肘支不住了上半身就虚趴在沙发上，下半身却被方书剑桎梏着无法动弹，整个人拧巴的不行。他尝试往前挣扎了一下却被方书剑一把捞回来，随即挺进的更深，湿润的穴腔与火热性器碰撞摩擦的淫靡水声让黄子弘凡腿根微微颤抖。“舒服吗？”方书剑跟个没事人似的问他，眼里却是能溺死他的火热情潮。

“嗯……嗯慢点...方方...”黄子弘凡脑子很胀，不，哪儿都很胀。方书剑说的不错，他们确实分隔了太长时间，腔道就算再湿热也是比以往更加紧涩的，方书剑的性器像是不知疲倦地肏开他的甬道，一次又一次。没过一会他就颤抖着泄在了沙发上，高潮时猛然收缩的甬道夹的方书剑停了一时才忍住。他倒是很满意，黄子弘凡开始叫他名字叠词的时候，就已经是一种不动声色的屈服了。

“黄子，我是不是比你大一岁？”方书剑抱着黄子弘凡让他平躺在沙发上忘情地吻着，从锁骨到小腹。终于没有那么别扭的姿势让黄子弘凡舒服了一点。但方书剑并没有抽出来，性器在他体内角度变换了一下正好磨过腺点，弄得他腰一软，脑子里还是一片浆糊，不太能理解方书剑说的话，迷迷糊糊应了一句，“嗯……”

“那你好好想想，最应该叫我什么？”

黄子弘凡忽然清醒了一点，合着这一天方书剑欲言又止的，在这等着他呢？？他本来靠着沙发枕，忽然就撑起自己印满斑驳吻痕的上半身，有点生气地回答他，“应该叫你方书剑。”

本来双手勾着黄子弘凡两条腿的方书剑一个挑眉看着他，黄子弘凡刚开始后背发凉方书剑又抽出大半性器又发力撞进甬道，目的性强烈，顶的黄子弘凡又躺回去，“你欺负人……”他无力抱怨道。

方书剑不理会，死死地按着他的腰蛮横地顶撞。黄子弘凡想骂他，刚发出一个音又被他撞成呻吟，过了一会之后甚至开始呜咽了，方书剑稍微慢下了一点，“你再好好想想？”

黄子弘凡虽然识趣，但是并不想让方书剑这么快得逞，于是双腿勾着方书剑的腰夹了他一下，嘴上也不闲着，“..嗯..那我叫你方方？小方？小男孩？”

方书剑腰被莫名其妙夹了一下，脑子有点热，本来就有点心神不宁了，黄子弘凡这个时候还逗趣。他只能说是做的还不足以让黄子弘凡乖顺，强硬地掰开他还在作乱的双腿，两下把身下人翻了个个，黄子弘凡裸背突然暴露在空气中，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

方书剑紧贴着小孩紧致的臀肉，一点一点又挤进去，挺着腰搅弄。不抽出来只是变着法戳他敏感的内里。黄子弘凡没受过这刺激，他不知道就分别了几个月方书剑是怎么学会这么整他的，一下子就连呻吟都染上了哭腔。

“呜.....”方书剑又找到他腺点的时候，黄子弘凡彻底受不了了。隐隐的胀痛和汹涌的快感淹没了他的理智，方书剑双膝挤开他的腿，往后捞了一下黄子弘凡，调整成让他跪爬的姿势，又进的更深才开始快速抽插。忽然拔高的呻吟是一个讯号，眼看着黄子弘凡就要面临第二次高潮了，方书剑突然停下来。“最后一次机会。”

黄子弘凡本来舒服极了，现在难受极了。累计满的欲望得不到释放，他弓着腰不满地哼哼却得不到任何回应，又勉强回身讨好似的在方书剑唇边潦草印下几个吻，见他真的没有反应，只好转过身呜咽着在方书剑耳边呢喃了一句“哥.....”

方书剑也没想到这个称呼对他冲击力这么大，黄子弘凡明显感觉到体内的性器胀大了一些，方书剑一把搂住他精瘦的腰肢，耸动腰身，每一次挺进都命中腺点，黄子弘凡的泪珠大滴大滴的滑落，喊了一次“哥”之后就没什么避讳了，一口一个带着哭腔的“哥”，颤抖着着射了出来。方书剑又发猛顶了十几下，射在腔道深处。黄子弘凡被比体温稍凉一点的精液激的又把头在枕头里埋紧了一点。方书剑见他这个样子，笑着往前一趴趴在黄子弘凡身上，手从他身下挤进去抱着他。两个人身上都是汗，黄子弘凡没过一会就拍了他一下，“....黏死了，快去洗澡。”

方书剑很开心，所以连抱带扶带着黄子弘凡去洗澡了。他心里那点小心思得到了满足，所以明天早上有98%可能会得到的黄子弘凡的连踹带骂也就是后话了。

以至于第二天早上回来就看到一个大字型躺在沙发上的黄子弘凡和跟个树懒似的抱着他的方书剑的蔡程昱和胖子是什么一个心情，也是后话了。


End file.
